Letters To You
by Tellhound
Summary: AU. Jess have broken up with Sam and every year on the day that she broke up with him Sam writes Jess a letter. Rated T just in case. Part 10 of 10 up!
1. The first letter, One year

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N#1: The title to this fic is taken from the song title _Letters To You _by _Finch_, but the song that for some reason inspired me to write this was _Not Over You _by _Gavin DeGraw_.**

**A/N#2: I really hope you'll ennjoy this little AU fic and I would really appreciate it if you could please leave me a review. Let me know what I could have done better or what you thought was good. It would mean the word to me and I really could use it to improve my writing. I'm gonna stop ramble now and just let you read the story.**

**Letters To You**

Dear Jessica,

you where. I would crash and burn without you. I'm a total mess without you. My friends keep telling me it's gonna be okay, that I will get happy again, that I'll get over you. I think they're wrong. It's been a year now and I just can't get over you. Do you know I was gonna propose to you the day you broke up with me? Do you know how many friends I sacrificed for you? Do you know how many nights I've lost sleep thinking of you? Do you know how much I have cried over you? There's so many questions that I have for you, but the one and only that really matters is; why did you break up with me? You never told me why. You just said you couldn't be with me anymore and then you left. And whenever I saw you in school or at some diner or anything you'd just turn around and walk the other way. You broke my heart Jess. And you broke it bad.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	2. The second letter, Two years

**A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters are so very short, but I wrote them all between 3 and 5 am so I was pretty tired when I wrote them.**

Dear Jessica,

it's been two years now since you broke up with me. I know I'm not over you, but my friends where right. It's going to be okay, I will get over you and most important is that I will be happy again. Last I heard you had found someone new and I'm happy for that. I really am. I hope you won't leave him like you left me.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	3. The third letter, Three years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. A little... Very short, but I hope y'all will like this.**

Dear Jessica,

today it's three years since we broke up and I'm finally over you and I'm happy again. Of course I'll always be a little sad over having lost such a beautiful person as you, but I'm happy. Congrats to the engagement. I hope you'll get that beautiful dream wedding you always talked about.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	4. The fourth letter, Four years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Dear Jessica,

four years now since the breakup and you're now married with someone else. I got the wedding invitation you sent me. I'm sorry I didn't come, but we haven't even spoken since we broke up and I just thought that if we would meet now things could get too complicated between us. It's not like it didn't want to come, I just thought it'd be for the best if I stayed away. I heard you're pregnant. May the kid be as healthy and beautiful as you.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	5. The fifth letter, Five years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Dear Jessica,

five years now. Congrats to the twins. A boy and a girl, right? I bet they're beautiful. After all they have a beautiful mother. Did you know that I have a girlfriend now and that I really love her? Maybe this is why you broke up with me. Maybe god had this planned all the time. Anyway, I just wanted to say that even though I was a wreck at first I'm glad you broke up with me. Otherwise I never would have met Sarah Blake.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.

**A/N: Haha. Just wanted to add that it is the Sarah Blake from 1x19 Provenance. I just loved that role so much.**


	6. The sixth letter, Six years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Dear Jessica,

I don't really have anything to say. I just wanted you to know that I'm engaged and that the wedding is in a ten months from today. And do you know what day it is today? Today for six years ago we broke up. And now after six long years I'm finally getting married. I had planned it to be with you, but I'm happy it won't be. I saw you at the mall a few weeks ago and you looked happier than when you where with me. Makes me wonder if I did something wrong. Guess I'll never know.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	7. The seventh letter, Seven years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Dear Jessica,

I'm married now and... No that's it. I'm married. I'm married with the most beautiful girl on earth and I couldn't be happier. But I have to admit that I still miss you sometimes and that is something I'll have to live with. I hope you're still happy with your man and your kids.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	8. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded any more chapters in a while, but I had planned to upload two chapters last the weekend that was. Unfortunatley I have no interent for... I don't know how long, but I promisse to upload the last chapters ASAP.**

**Keep calm and watch Supernatural, Tellhound.**


	9. The eight letter, Eight years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Dear Jessica,

I'm a father to a beautiful girl. She's two months old and she already looks just like her mother. It would be nice if when she's older our kids could meet, but I know that will never happen. I heard you have gotten a dog. I bet it's a Beagle. You always did love Beagles.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	10. The nineth letter, Nine years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Dear Jessica,

I heard you where in a car accident seven months ago. Heard you where in a coma for about three weeks. I'm glad you woke up again and that you're okay. There would have been so many people that would have missed you if... you know and I do admit that I probably would get sad to if I had heard you died. I'm so glad things turned out grate.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.


	11. The last letter, Ten years

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Dear Jessica,

today for exactly ten years ago we broke up with each other and now we are both happily married and have kids, just not with each other. This will be the last letter I ever write to you and today I'll actually send you all the ten letters I've written every year on the day we broke up. I still don't know why we broke up, but I don't care anymore. I hope you'll live a long and happy life with your family.

Sincerely, Sam Winchester.

**A/N: This was the last chapter. I hope you weren't to disappointed in the last chapters. And I also want to tell you how sorry I am that you had to wait so long for the last chapter, but I have been busy moving and then not having any internet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. R&R please. :)**


End file.
